Triwizard Tournament Champions
by King Zak the State Alchemist
Summary: This is my version of the Goblet of Fire from Harry Potter with some new Academies from other shows i like inclduing one my sister made up


**Triwizard Tournament**

**Champions**

This is my version of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire.

* * *

Beaxutions Academy Champion: Fleur Delacour

-----Headmaster: Madame Maxie

-----1st Task: Dragon: Female Common Welsh Green

-----2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Gabriella Delacour (sister)

-----Yule Ball: Date: Roger Davies

Dueling Deck: Cyber Girl Deck

Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Frodo Delacour

18 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Necklace

Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

2nd Champion

Durmstang Academy Champion: Viktor Krum

Headmaster: Igor Karkaroff

1st Task: Dragon: Male Chinese Fireball

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hermione Granger

Yule Ball: Date: Hermione Granger

Dueling Deck: destiny Hero Deck

Oppsote Sexes: Female Version: Vanessa Krum

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Key

Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

1st Champion

Secret Academy Champion: Zak Saturday

Headmaster: Doc Saturday

1st Task: Dragon: Sumerian Snort Snout

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Lexi Saturday (twin sister)

Yule Ball: Date: Wadi

Dueling Deck: Cryptid Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Zuul Saturday

20 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Rod

Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

Song with Wadi: "That's What I See Through Your Eyes."

3rd Champion

Cyborg Academy Champion: Joe Shimamura

Headmaster: Isaac Gilmore

1st Task: Dragon: Norwegian Ridgeback

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Catherine Shimamura (twin sister)

Yule Ball: Date: Francoise Aronul

Dueling Deck: Cyborg Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Juno Shimamura

18 years old (really 78 years old)

Millennium Item: Millennium Eye

Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

Song with Francoise: "Breaking Free"

4th Champion

Alfea Academy Champion: Bloom

Headmaster: Mrs. Fargonda

1st Task: Dragon: Hebriden Black

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sky

Yule Ball: Date: Sky

Dueling Deck: Fire Deck

Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Brad

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Wings

Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

Song: "Once a Upon a December"

5th Champion

Bender Academy Champion: Aang

Headmaster: King Bumi

1st Task: Dragon: Thai Ironbelly

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Katara

Yule Ball: Date: Katara

Dueling Deck: Element Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Alina

18 years old (really 112 years old)

Millennium Item: Millennium Wig

Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

Song with his Academy: "All for One"

6th Champion

Ninja Academy Champion: Naruto Uzumakai

Headmaster: Lady Tsundae

1st Task: Dragon: Antipodean Opaleye

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hinata Hyuugi

Yule Ball: Date: Hinata Hyuuga

Dueling deck: Ninja Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Nina Uzumakai

18 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Scales

Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

Song: "Bet On Me"

7th Cahmpion

Scout Academy Champion: Serena Tsukino

Headmaster: Queen Serenity

1st Task: Dragon: Peruvian Vipertooth

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Rini Tusking (daughter)

Yule Ball: Date: Darien Shields

Dueling Deck: Maiden Deck

Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Sam Tsukino

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Earrings

Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

8th Champion

Ghost Academy Champion: Danny Fenton

Headmaster: Frostbite

1st Task: Dragon: Romanian Longhorn

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sam Manson

Yule Ball: Date: Sam Manson

Dueling Deck: Ghost Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Danielle Fenton

18 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Scarf

Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

Song with Sam: "You Are the Music In Me."

9th Champion

NOA Academy Champion: Atsuma

Headmaster: Suri

1st Task: Dragon: Ukrainian Ironbelly

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Akira

Yule Ball: Date: Akira

Dueling Deck: Anatan Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Ariel

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Clothes

Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

10th Champion

Alchemist Academy Champion: Edward Elric

Headmaster: Alphose Elric

1st Task: Dragon: Common Spain Green

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Rose

Yule Ball: Date: Rose

Dueling Deck: Machine Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Eleanor Elric

20 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Gloves

Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

11th Champion

Mutant Ninja Academy Champion: Cody Jones

Headmaster: Master Splinter

1st Task: Dragon: Seoul Snort Snout

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Starlee

Yule Ball: Date: Starlee

Dueling Deck: Scientist Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Cindy Jones

21 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Glasses

Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

12th Champion

Robot Monkey Academy Champion: Chiro

Headmaster: Antauri

1st Task: Dragon: Common Jakarta Green

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Jinmay

Yule Ball: Date: Jinmay

Dueling Deck: Monkey Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Connie

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Ring

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Slytherin

Song with Jinmay: "We Are One"

13th Champion

Saiyan Academy Champion: Gohan

Headmaster: Master Rhoshi

1st Task: Dragon: Japanese Fireball

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Goten (brother)

Yule Ball: Date: Vidal

Dueling Deck: Saiyan Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Gina

18 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Wristbands

Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

Song with Vidal: "Foe Longer than Forever."

14th Champion

Altanian Academy Champion: Kidagash

Headmaster: The King

1st Task: Dragon: Okhotsk Opaleye

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Milo Thatch

Yule Ball: Date: Milo Thatch

Dueling Deck: Warrior Deck

Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Kyle

18 years old (really 8000 years old)

Millennium Item: Millennium Mask

Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

15th Champion

Masters Academy Champion: Noah Prince

-Headmaster: Drake Smithfield

-1st Task: Dragon: American Ridgeback

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Ronald Miller

-Yule Ball: Date: Ronald Miller

-Dueling Deck: Gay Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Nicki Prince

-19 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Shoes

-Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

-16th Champion

St. Lunatic Academy Champion: Niko Kanaki

-----Headmaster: Master Tampon

-----1st Task: Dragon: Guam Ridgeback

-----2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kyle Smith

-----Yule Ball: Date: Kyle Smith

-----Dueling Deck: Love Deck

-----Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Noel

-----19 years old

-----Millennium Item: Millennium Socks

-----Hogwarts Academy Champion: Ravenclaw

-----17th Champion

Talent Academy Champion: Tinker Bell

Headmaster: Queen Clarion

1st Task: Dragon: Wellington Black

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Terence

Yule Ball: Date: Terence

Dueling Deck: Fairy Deck

Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Tyler Bell

18 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Dust

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Gryffindor

18th Champion

Juriain Academy Champion: Ayeka Masaki Jurai

Headmaster: Seto Kamaki Jurai

1st Task: Dragon: Beijing Black

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Samsai Kamaki Jurai (sister)

Yule Ball: Date: Tenchi Masaki

Dueling Deck: Spaceship Deck

Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Aaron Masaki Jurai

18 years old (really 60 years old)

Millennium Item: Millennium Bracelet

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Ravenclaw

19th Champion

Vampire Academy Champion: Karin Maaka

-Headmaster: Henry Marker

-1st Task: Dragon: Russian Longhorn

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Anju Maaka (sister)

-Yule Ball: Date: Kenta Usani

-Dueling Deck: Vampire Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Kevin Maaka

-18 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Robe

-Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-Song by herself: "The Power of One."

-20th Champion

Huntik Academy Champion: Lok Lambert

Headmaster: Dante Vale

1st Task: Dragon: Bangkok Longhorn

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sophie Casterwill

Yule Ball: Date: Sophie Casterwill

Dueling Deck: Titan Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Luna Lambert

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Charm

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Gryffindor

21st Champion

Mistress Academy Champion: Luna Princess

--Headmaster: Blake Smithfield

--1st Task: Dragon: Alma-ata Fireball

--2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Hilary Filton

--Yule Ball: Date: Hilary Filton

--Dueling Deck: Lesbian Deck

--Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Luke Princess

--19 years old

--Millennium Item: Millennium Nail Polish

--Hogwarts Academy Champion: Gryffindor

--22nd Champion

Phantom Academy Champion: Daisuke Niwa

--Headmaster: Mahado

--1st Task: Dragon: Peru Vipertooth

--2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Suzanne Hilton

--Yule Ball: Date: Suzanne Hilton

--Dueling Deck: Phantom Deck

--Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Daphne Niwa

--20 years old

--Millennium Item: Millennium Outfit

--Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

--23rd Champion

Dot Hacker Academy Champion: Shugo

-----Headmaster: Balmung

-----1st Task: Dragon: Baku Vipertooth

-----2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Reni (twin sister)

-----Yule Ball: Date: Ooka

-----Dueling Deck: Dot Hacker Deck

-----Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Susie

-----21 years old

-----Millennium Item: Millennium Hat

-----Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

-----24th Champion

Soul Reaper Academy Champion: Ichigo Kurisoki

------Headmaster: Akira

------1st Task: Dragon: Abu Dhabu Ironbelly

------2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: June

------Dueling Deck: Reapering Deck

------Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Isabella Kurisoki

------22 years old

------Millennium Item: Millennium Shoes

------Hogwarts Academy House: Slyherin

------25th Champion

Demon Academy Champion: Inu-Yasha

Headmaster: Inu-Yashia

1st Task: Dragon: Tashkent Horntail

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kagome Higshasri

Dueling Deck: Demon Deck

Opposite Sexes; Female Version: Isabella Yasha

18 years old ( really 150 years old)

Millennium Item: Millennium Sword

Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

26th Champion

Transformers Academy Champion: Sari

--------Headmaster: Optimus Prime

--------1st Task: Dragon: Samoa Snort Snout

--------2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Sam

--------Dueling Deck: Transformers Deck

--------Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Sam

--------18 years old

--------Millennium Item: Millennium Notebook

--------Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

--------27th Champion

Cross Academy Champion: Yuki Cross

----------Headmaster: Master Cross

----------1st Task: Dragon: Sydney Snort Snout

----------2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kaname

----------Dueling Deck: Valkyie Deck

----------Opposite Sexes; Male Version: Yates Cross

----------19 years old

----------Millennium Item: Millennium Crown

----------Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

----------28th Champion

Zodiac Academy Champion: Yuki Sohma

Headmaster: Akito Sohma

1st Task: Dragon: Berlin Ridgeback

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Torhu Honda

Dueling Deck: Animal Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Yolanda Sohma

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Staff

Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

29th Champion

Pharaoh Academy Champion: Atem

-Headmaster: Akhenamkhanen

-1st Task: Dragon: Montreal Opaleye

-2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Mana

-Dueling Deck: Pharaoh Deck

-Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Anne

-20 years old

-Millennium Item: Millennium Cape

-Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

-30th Champion

Xalion Academy Champion: Omi

Headmaster: Master Fong

1st Task: Dragon: Caracas Longhorn

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kimoko

Dueling Deck: Monk Deck

Opposite Sexes; Female Version: Ophelia

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Shen Gong Wu

Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

31st Champion

X-Men Academy Champion: Logan

Headmaster: Master Xavier

1st Task: Dragon: Brasilia Opaleye

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Storm

Dueling Deck: Mutant Deck

Opposite Sexes; Female Version: Lily

20 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Fangs

Hogwarts Academy House: Gryffindor

31st Champion

Dragon Academy Champion: Jake Long

Headmaster: La Shi

1st Task: Dragon: Caracas Black

2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Haley Long (sister)

Dueling Deck: Dragon Deck

Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Janet Long

19 years old

Millennium Item: Millennium Skateboard

Hogwarts Academy House: Ravenclaw

32nd Champion

Juvenile Orion Academy Champion: Mana Kirihara

----------Headmaster: Liluna

----------1st Task: Dragon: Montreal Longhorn

----------2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Mevin

----------Dueling Deck: Toy Deck

----------Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Mike Kirihara

----------18 years old

----------Millennium Item: Millennium Coat

----------Hogwarts Academy House: Hufflepuff

----------33rd Champion

Fratenity Academy Champion: Wesley Gibson

--Heamdaster: Sloan

--1st Task: Dragon: Caracas Longhorn

--2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Fox

--Dueling Deck: Mirror Deck

--Opposite Sexes: female Version: Wauneta Gibson

--27 years old

--Millennium Item: Millennium Gun

--Hogwarts Academy House: Slytherin

--34th Champion

JedI Academy Champion: Anakin Skywalker

--------Headmaster: Obi-Wan Kenbi

--------1st Task: Dragon: Japan Vipertooth

--------2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Pamda

--------Dueling Deck: JedI Deck

--------Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Alyssa Skywalker

--------20 years old

--------Millennium Item: Millennium Light Sahper

--------35th Champion

Hero Academy Champion: Bluebeetle

---------Headmaster: Batman

---------1st Task: Dragon: Romania Longhorn

---------2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Green Ivy

---------Dueling Deck: Hero Deck

---------Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Pinkbeetle

---------21 years old

---------Millennium Item: Millennium Mask

---------36th Champion

Mermaid Academy Champion: Lucia

--Headmaster: Aqua Regina

--1st Task: Dragon: Hungarian Longhorn

--2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Kyle

--Dueling Deck: Mermaid Deck

--Opposite Sexes: Male Version: Luke

--18 years old

--Millennium Item: Millennium Pearl

--37th Champion

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Cedric Diggory

----Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

----1st Task: Dragon: Swedish Snort Snout

----2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Cho Chang

----Dueling Deck: Magician Deck

----Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Cindy Diggory

----18 years old

----Millennium Item: Millennium Wand

----Song with Cho: "Every Day."

----38th Champion

Hogwarts Academy Champion: Harry James Potter

----Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

----1st Task: Dragon: Hungarian Horntail

----2nd Task: Underwater Hostage: Ron Weasley and Gabrielle Delacour

----Dueling Deck: Harpie Lady Deck

----Opposite Sexes: Female Version: Heley Janie Potter

----14 years old

----Millennium Item: Millennium Puzzle

----Song with Gryffindors: "We're all in this Together."

----39th Champion


End file.
